


XIII. Unshaken Faith

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's faith rests with Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

UNSHAKEN FAITH

By Shorts

 

Lying on his side and pretending to sleep Dean tracked Sam as he moved around the motel room. He didn’t have to look at him to know he was still wrestling with his inner demons on the question of angels and god. The whole issue of faith was one struggle Sam had to come to terms with on his own. Tonight hadn’t been enough to convince him that god existed, or even if it mattered. Faith sure as hell didn’t make any difference that night when Mom had been killed.

 

Resisting the urge to adjust his pillow by giving it a few good punches, Dean sighed as Sam finally turned off the light. Sleep might make things a little better come morning, or at least he could hope. When the bed dipped behind him, he almost jumped in surprise. Sam curling against him was the last thing he expected.

 

“ _Dean_?” whispered Sam, molding his body along Dean as he slipped beneath the covers.

 

Dean knew it would be useless to feign sleep any longer, not when Sam used that little boy lost tone. “Yeah?”

 

“Wasn’t sure if you were awake,” said Sam, shifting slightly.

 

Dean could feel Sam’s need nudging him and reached back to tug him closer. “Awake enough.”

 

With gentle prodding, Sam urged Dean to roll onto his stomach and blanketed him with his body. Nuzzling the back of his neck, he settled between Dean’s legs, spreading them wide. Shifting his hips, he nudged Dean’s center with the tip of his erection.

 

Dean tensed, figuring Sam needed more than just simple pleasure and release. “Hey, Sammy . . . whatever you need, bro, I’m here, but a little help to ease the way would be appreciated.”

 

“I know,” said Sam, smiling into the kiss he placed on Dean’s shoulder. “But that particular desire isn’t what I need right now.”

 

Cool, wet fingers probed his entrance and Dean shivered under the unexpected gentle touch. The slow, firm play of Sam’s hands had him almost begging. The moment Sam shifted to enter him, he started to push up onto hands and knees, but was stopped by an unyielding hand on the small of his back, pressing him back down.

 

“Just like this,” breathed Sam.

 

Dean wiggled his hips, rubbing his weeping erection against the rough sheet. The clinking sound didn’t register until the bed started to shake and vibrate. “Oh, fuck . . . .”

 

“Figured you’d like this . . . sssssttt,” hissed Sam, entering Dean in one smooth push until he completely sheathed. “Damn, but it’s like sliding into a vibrator.”

 

“You have no idea,” gasped Dean, as the sensation engulfed him, stealing his breath away. He bucked, torn between pressing his weeping cock into the mattress and riding on the shaft impaling him.

 

Sam gripped Dean’s hips tightly, holding him still. “Don’t move . . . just . . . let me . . . .”

 

Hunching his shoulders, Dean turned his face into the pillow as Sam slowly withdrew, drawing out the moment before he slowly slid back inside.

 

“Fuck, Dean . . . nuh . . . no wonder . . . you enjoyed this,” gasped Sam, shaking as he continued to move slowly, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

 

Dean struggled beneath Sam’s iron hold, desperate to move. The vibration wasn’t quite enough to bring him off and he ached for the necessary strokes to gain release. “C’mon, Sam, you’re torturing me.”

 

Resting his weight on him, Sam wiggled a hand beneath Dean and fisted his weeping erection. Shifting his hips, he searched for the right angle and knew when he hit it. “How’s this?”

 

Dean jerked as Sam started to stroke him and would have levitated off the bed when Sam shifted and pressed against his sweet spot. A deep, guttural groan tore from his throat, completely at Sam’s mercy.

 

“That’s it . . . c’mon, Dean . . . ,” panted Sam as inner muscles twitched and spasmed around him, driving him closer to the precipice of his orgasm. He ignored the warning beep of the machine as Dean came with a choked sob. Unable to hold back any longer, he bucked his hips, thrusting hard and fast into Dean, riding his own shattering climax.

 

The bed stilled, only harsh gasps filled the silence as they sprawled together. After a time they wordlessly moved to the other bed, as neither was willing to sleep in the wet spot.

 

Spooning together, Sam wrapped his arm across Dean, hugging him tight. “You really don’t have any faith, Dean?”

 

“I have faith in us,” answered Dean with conviction. “That’s all the faith I need.”


End file.
